Rest in Peace?
by MizuKi-chan-18
Summary: Un terrible asesinato ha ocurrido en la Secundaria Raimon. Ahora, es el turno de Endou para descubrir al asesino y dejar que aquella pobre alma pueda descansar en paz.


Y... volví. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~ Aquí un fic propiamente de mi bella y fujoshi cabecita. LOL, para ser sincera terminé en esto porque la idea ya me venía dando dolor de cabeza desde hace un bueeen tiempo, por lo que no pude hacer más que escribir. Y como habrán notado que no he actualizado algunos otros fics que escrito -y me disculpo por eso-, diré que sólo me veran cada vez que se me ocurra una idea. Por lo que si en algún momento aparece otro fic de mí es porque la noche anterior no pude dormir (?).

Dejando en claro eso, ¡disfruten el fic! :)

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Sorpresa sangrienta.**_

Ese día era un Martes de escuela común y corriente. Los estudiantes de la Secundaria Raimon volvían a sus estudios después de un fin de semana largo, contando que el día de ayer, Lunes, había sido un día festivo y que habían podido tomar un respiro del aprendizaje. Claro está que no todos tenían buenos rostros esta mañana, algunos muy enérgicos y otros que realmente parecían zombies recién transformados y golpeados por un autobús –que algunos llamarían aquel aparato innombrable arruina sueños.

Pero como era de esperarse, no todos los estudiantes eran tan cumplidos en su llegada a institución, y entre ellos se encontraba el tan aclamado futbolista Mamoru Endou. Venía llegando un poco tarde debido a que el día anterior forzó –literalmente– a todos sus amigos a entrenar en la cancha de fútbol junto al río y que también se quedó practicando en la Torre de Metal hasta bien entrada la noche y por eso no se había levantado temprano.

El castaño ya llevaba corriendo –siempre con su balón en mano– a su clase, aunque como cosa rara realmente no iba tarde, sólo el reloj y su madre le habían jugado una mala pasada. _Bueno, no hay nada que perder_, pensó. Disminuyendo su andar llego a la puerta principal y caminando tranquilamente iba al edificio de tercer año, viendo a la gente serena a su alrededor.

Estaba en esas hasta que unos gritos desgarradores resonaron por toda la institución, alarmando a todos los presentes en el jardín principal. Volteó a mirar un poco sorprendido (porque claro, no se esperaba aquello) para darse cuenta que los alaridos provenían justamente de su edificio. Aceleró su paso mientras entraba y vio como la gente se estaba poniendo nerviosa, así que simplemente subió las escaleras rápidamente hasta encontrar el piso de donde provenía tanto escándalo.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que era justamente el piso donde su salón se ubicaba, sólo que era algo muy fuera de lo normal encontrar los pasillos con tanto movimiento a primera hora de la mañana. Miró hacia la izquierda y vio que había muchas personas con cara de confusión y murmurando cosas, le preguntó a algunos de sus compañeros sin recibir alguna respuesta que sirviera. Se dio la vuelta y al otro lado se encontraba la tragedia. Cerca de uno de los salones un poco apartados de las escaleras había un cúmulo de estudiantes que se encontraban rodeando a un grupo de personas. _Tal vez alguien se hirió e intentan ayudarlo_, pensó creyendo que no era mucho; _pero a menos que sea muy grave no pueden armar tanto alboroto, ¿o sí? _Continuó, no muy seguro.

Para comprobar su teoría se acercó a la multitud, metiéndose entre la gente pudo vislumbrar a un grupo de niñas que lloraban profusamente con una cara de horror indescriptible, unas consolando a las otras, que gemían de dolor y se abrazaban. Algunos de los que se encontraban rodeando al grupo se cuestionaban e intentaban preguntarles lo más que podían, pero ninguna respondió ni una sola de aquellas inquietudes mas negaron con la cabeza y siguieron llorando ruidosamente.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que había un subgrupo en aquella multitud y que rodeaban a otra persona un poco adelante. Más cuál fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando se dio cuenta que era uno de sus mejores amigos Yuuto Kidou. Él generalmente mostraba una actitud seria y serena, pero las facciones que tenía en ese instante eran todo menos eso. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas recogidas entre sus brazos y la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Su espalda se tensaba y relajaba de forma brusca, el modo en el que se ve cuando alguien solloza fuertemente en esa posición.

– Kidou… –Susurró para sí con los ojos como platos– ¡Kidou! – Exclamó mientras empujaba un poco a los que estorbaban su paso y se acercó hasta él, arrodillándose a su altura y tomándolo de los hombros con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo– Kidou, ¿qué sucede? Puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿por qué estás así? –Le preguntó algo exasperado al no saber nada.

El mencionado al reconocer su voz levantó la cabeza lentamente, dejando ver su rostro con sus googles mal puestos permitiendo ver unas mejillas rojas y húmedas, al igual que sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y dolor. Endou podía ver que lo que fuera que haya pasado debía ser sumamente grave para tener a su amigo en ese estado, por lo que prefirió esperar a que se calmara ya que su respiración se veía dificultada por aquellas imparables gotas saladas.

Al castaño de rastas le era un alivio el ver a su amigo ahí, pero un nudo en la garganta no le permitía pronunciar sílaba alguna, tanto por el dolor que sería contarle lo sucedido a su amigo como también porque ni él mismo lo había asimilado. Sabía que no podría callarse porque tarde o temprano se enteraría y prefería que lo hiciera del modo más suave y delicado posible, no así como él tuvo que hacerlo. Juntó todo el valor que en ese momento le quedaba y respirando profundamente dijo:

–Endou… a-allí –Murmuró quedamente y las palabras no salieron como él quería, sin embargo ignoró aquello y optó por el otro método que aunque no era el que prefería en esos momentos no estaba en disposición de hablar, por lo que era más fácil que lo viera por sí mismo –E-En el sa-salón –Señaló Kidou con su brazo cuando su voz le falló y le fue imposible continuar, así que se volvió a acurrucarse y seguir lamentándose.

Incrédulo, el de la banda anaranjada volvió la vista hacia el salón señalado y de nuevo a su compañero hecho un ovillo otra vez, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Se puso de pie para observar mejor aquél lugar, que tenía un aura fuera de lo común: siniestra, oscura.

– ¡Endou! –El mencionado se giró para encontrar a nada más ni nada menos que al goleador de fuego Gouenji Shuuya, que venía trotando hacia él cuando encontró a sus amigos –¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Kidou está así?

–No lo sé Gouenji, pero señaló que había algo en su salón… –Dijo consternado.

–Vayamos a ver entonces, debe ser algo importante –Propuso el rubio a lo que el otro asintió.

Salieron de aquél círculo dejando a Kidou en las manos de uno de sus compañeros de grado que lo masajeaba en la espalda para confortarlo. Con rostro serio caminaron a aquel lugar que se encontraba un poco más alejado de donde estaban los demás, sorprendiéndose de los estudiantes que entraban al salón, miraban y salían pálidos como hojas de papel, unos con las mismas caras de terror que los otros chicos que habían visto antes, otros que simplemente quedaban estáticos y otros que lloraban y lloraban, todos ellos a los alrededores de la entrada. Aquello los alarmó más así que apresuraron el paso, justo en el momento que un chico que salía de ahí se había lanzado contra un basurero a devolver lo que había desayunado.

A medida que se iban acercando el terror los carcomía lentamente, al no poder saber qué era lo que asustaba a tantos estudiantes. Sentían su corazón ir a mil por hora y esa sensación horrible de un vacío en el estómago combinado con un torsón incontrolable. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, nerviosos de lo que podrían encontrar allí. Y tomando coraje de donde no tenían, se adentraron al lugar.

Al principio no había nada extraño, las ventanas y las repisas se encontraban bien y los asientos estaban acomodados en líneas perfectas –claro, habían entrado por la puerta trasera del salón ya que la delantera estaba bloqueada por la gente amontonada. Lentamente su mirada fue recorriendo aquella pared que tenían en frente en busca de anormalidades, mientras de forma tortuosa no deseaban que lo que sea que hubiese allí no se quedara grabado en sus mentes de forma caótica, temiendo lo que fueran a encontrarse.

Justo cuando se sintieron un poco aliviados llegó lo peor; sus ojos finalmente se posaron en la causa de todo este asunto. En la parte frontal del lugar estaban los primeros escritorios que aún no habían visto, hasta allí todo era normal. Los dos subieron un poco más la mirada, encontrándose con lo que sería el escritorio en la parte central de esa zona y el pizarrón detrás. Se acercaron sigilosa e inconscientemente para ver mejor el panorama, el terror ahora impregnado en sus rostros y todas sus acciones; terror que hasta hizo que el castaño dejara caer su queridísimo balón de fútbol al suelo tal y como si se tratara de cualquier hojalata. Sus ojos expresaban muchos sentimientos: dolor, rabia, ira, incredulidad, tristeza. Y es que lo que estaban viendo ahora no se comparaba a ningún miedo antiguo, ni siquiera el miedo a los equipos y amenazas de Kageyama y mucho menos el miedo a la oscuridad que siempre se tiene de pequeño. Esto era en muchas formas peor y ninguno pudo evitar derramar silenciosas pero ardientes lágrimas que sentían quemaban sus párpados, mejillas y sobretodo su corazón.

Porque así como si se tratara de un banquete yacía un cuerpo sobre aquel escritorio, que no era cualquier cuerpo, sino el de un estudiante. Y para empeorar las cosas, de alguien muy especial y querido por todos ellos. Allí yacía muerto su muy amado amigo Kazemaru Ichirouta, recostado de medio lado con sus cabellos, que usualmente llevaba bien recogidos, alborotados por todo el escritorio con unos cuantos mechones cayendo de éste, ensangrentados. Casi todo su cuerpo ubicado en una posición lateral con su pecho ligeramente boca arriba y las piernas recogidas sobre aquel objeto de gruesa madera. Tenía el brazo izquierdo sobre su cintura abrazándose y el derecho a un lado sobresaliendo un poco de donde su inanimado cuerpo estaba, con su uniforme azul completamente rasgado, sucio y decolorado con manchas de _su _sangre por doquier. En sus brazos, manos, piernas, pecho y rostro tenía cortes de distintas profundidades, hechos con algún objeto corto punzante, al igual que varios moretones de tonalidades entre verdes, negros, azules y morados. Debajo de él sobresalía un charco de sangre que en algunas partes parecía secarse y en otras aún se veía fresco, que goteaba un poco extendiendo el charco hasta el suelo. En su rostro pálido como nunca lo estuvo sus facciones reflejaban miedo, mucho miedo, dolor y angustia; de sus labios resecos y blancos azulados resbalaba un delgado hilo de sangre, sus ojos sin vida seguían abiertos, mostrando su fatídico final.

Detrás de él, en el pizarrón, se hallaba escrito con su propia sangre un mensaje: _"Kazemaru Ichirouta, 1996 – 2012"_.

* * *

**R&R! ~**


End file.
